Chapter 5: Subway Disaster
(The scene cuts to Times Square at night. Orrin, Keari and 2 male civilians find Halka and Grimic in the middle of it in an empty hot-dog stand.) * Halka: What's up? * Orrin: What's up, Halka? * Grimic: Welcome to Times Square. * Male Civilian: Thanks a lot. * Halka: How's everything going? * Male Civilian: Feel hungry, Albert. * Grimic: Is Orrin hungry? * Male Civilian: Starving. * Grimic: Well, we're here to see if Orrin is tough to become a heroine. You know we had to pull out the big guns, so here it is. (He pulls out something from a box he picked up: a dead rat.) * Orrin: I knew it. * Halka: A big rat. * Orrin: Oh no! * Halka: Now, since rats are very hard to come by in New York, these were flown in especially for Orrin. * Male Civilian 2: Yeah, baby! * Grimic: But, she's not gonna just eat it like this. * Male Civilian 2: Oh, that is great! * Grimic: She's gonna eat it like this. (dips a ladle into some brown liquid) This is rat broth. (pours some into a blender) It's tails. All kinds of juicy gut parts, everything. Oh, yeah. Yum, yum, yum. Look at that. Like that. (dips the rat into the blender) * Halka: This is how she's gonna be eating it. (closes the lid on the blender) Blended rat. (He turns on the blender. It mixes the ingredients inside as the blade spins super-fast.) * Male Civilian 2: Yeah, baby! * Halka: Pieces of ears, feet, tail, hair, everything! This is Pienado 2: The Second One in 2009! You know we had to kick it up a notch! (stops the blender) Oh, yeah, baby! (Halka pours the now-blended rat stew into a bowl.) * Halka: Oh, delicious! * Grimic: Here's how this one is gonna work. Orrin is going to eat it to make sure that she doesn't taste nice whenever The Promise Pie eats her. * Male Civilian 2: Ready? * Orrin: Yeah. * Halka: Now, if Orrin can eat this without fear, she will move onto the next stage of her quest to collect as much as $100,000 and attacking the pienadoes in front of The Statue of Liberty. * Male Civilian 2: Yeah! * Orrin: Alright. * Halka: Are you ready to eat some rat? * Keari: I'm a little nervous. * Halka: Are you smiling? Why are you smiling? * Keari: Orrin's ready to go. * Orrin: See, this is cake. * Male Civilian 2: It's everything. * Grimic: It's not cake. it's blended rat. * Orrin: It's a protein cake. * Grimic: You might think it's a protein cake until you get the first piece of hair of foot in your mouth. * Keari: All good. * Grimic: It's a protein shake? * Orrin: Oatmeal. * Halka: Oatmeal? * Orrin: Kind of looks like oatmeal. * Grimic: I don't know what your mother put in your oatmeal, but she should go to Arkham for this. * Orrin: She didn't make me oatmeal. (Halka gives her a spoon.) Thank you. Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes